Sobreprotector
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Gabriel Agreste está mirando fijamente a Marinette Dupain-Cheng, aspirante de diseñadora y novia de su hijo. Entretanto le realiza un interrogatorio a la chica con Adrien presente.


—¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? —balbuceó Marinette, mientras con sus dedos nerviosamente golpea su muslo, además de que tiene una rodilla temblorosa.

Sentada sobre la cama, esperando que el propietario regrese, quizás, con una escopeta.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien —sonrió Adrien tratando de transmitirle seguridad y aunque Marinette se perdiera en sus esmeraldas. Esta situación le ganaba más, que su bello rostro y esa hermosa sonrisa dedicada a ella.

—No puedo, no puedo calmarme... —dijo mientras sus extremidades temblaban, hasta su voz—. ¿Qué dirá tu padre de esto?

—¿Que te ves hermosa?

Marinette lo miró escéptica.

—¿Que me cuide? —formuló en interrogante—. Seguramente a Nathalie la mandara para la charla.

La muchacha lo miraba ahora con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. Recordando lo que hace solo unos minutos había pasado en la habitación del rubio y más, lo que hubiera pasado si Gabriel Agreste no hubiera interrumpido en su morada, al darse cuenta que había un intruso.

Y para hacer peor la situación, ese intruso, estaba en sentido figurado, violando a su hijo.

—Parecí una depravada.

—Eres.

La chica lo observó indignada.

—Tú me lanzaste encima de ti —Le apuntó con su dedo, en gesto acusatorio—. Ahora lo que suceda conmigo será tu culpa.

Adrien gimió lastimosamente, enterrando su cara en sus manos. No importara cuanto intentara aparentar, su actitud había estado mal. Un sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas.

—¡Lo siento! —repuso fuertemente—. ¡No pude evitarlo! —exclamó—. Pero, tú eras el que llevaba todo... ¡Eso! —Acusó a su novia que estaba sentada a su lado, levantando la cabeza y haciendo un gesto hacia el vestido rojo, pegado al cuerpo y absolutamente pequeño que llevaba puesto.

—¿Y de quién fue la idea de usar eso en primer lugar? —En tono quejumbroso.

—Pudiste haberlo rechazado —dijo—. Pero quisiste probar unos de los diseños de mi padre.

Marinette no pudo refutar, así que dejó escapar otro quejido que sonó más como el comienzo de un llanto.

—Oh por Dios, tu papá me va a matar —espetó.

—Exacto, señorita —apareció la brusca y fría voz del susodicho.

Marinette estaba blanca como un papel y ya temblando como una hoja. Adrien estaba interviniendo con palabras indulgentes para que no cometa ese acto.

La joven, intentaba no gritar por la mirada que le enviaba el señor de la casa.

—¿Cuándo comenzó este... asunto? — preguntó Gabriel, su voz como hielo seco.

Marinette tragó saliva.

—Hace unas dos semanas, señor Agreste.

Los ojos calculadores hicieron un agujero en su alma cuando el hombre la miró con más fiereza.

—¿Esto es así? —preguntó cómo no creyendo que fuera la verdad.

Marinette asintió frenéticamente mientras trataba de sonar lo más honesto posible.

—Hubo rumores antes que eso, muchos.

—¡Tres semanas! ¡Tres semanas! —exclamó Adrien frenético asustado por el final de su novia—. Oficialmente tres semanas.

—Sí, sí, lo que dice su hijo es cierto. Yo lo amaba mucho más tiempo que eso, pero para Adrien me veía como una amiga.

—Solo eres una amiga —la chica giró su cuello para mirarlo esbozar esa sonrisa que emitía cada vez que bromeaba.

—¡No bromees en un momento como este! —espetó a un pie de su sepultura. En cualquier momento le agarraba un ataque a su corazón—. Si lo que le preocupa es que lastime a su hijo. Yo nunca lo haría, lo juro.

Sus ojos azules no se apartaban los del hombre que parecía que evaluaba su alma y su corazón puro.

—¿Y qué me dices de la situación en que los encontré?

—¡Hoy llegamos a nada! —exclamó nerviosa a más no poder—. Digo no es como si ayer llegamos a algo, o hace tres días, o una semana incluso —Marinette ya creía que estaba cavando su propia tumba—. Solo fue un beso y solo nos besamos un par de veces, quizás un número impar...

Mientras dejó salir una risa producto de los nervios que carcomían su interior. Gabriel Agreste se retiró nuevamente sin previo aviso, dejando un momento a solas mientras con la puerta abierta, el hombre se colocaba en la pared cercana y oía sus discusiones, sus ojos suavizaron y una leve sonrisa surcó por sus labios.

El cariño, y el amor mutuo en los ojos de los chicos, no pasaron inadvertido para los de él. Aun para su sobreprotector persona que protegía a su inocente hijo de las manos de cualquier que se le atrevía acercarse con impuras intenciones. Pero eso no significaba que Gabriel no destrozaría los sueños de aspirante a diseñadora de la chica si se atrevía a dañar a su preciado hijo.

Y claramente se lo dejaría en claro cuando le pida que le devuelva el vestido.


End file.
